Mulher Perfeita
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Steve convida Natasha para passar o natal com ele e juntos descobrem o amor.


**Tema: Os Vingadores**

**Shipper: Capitão América e Viúva Negra**

**Mulher Perfeita**

A tarde estava fria e a neve cobria todo o horizonte que avistava pela minha janela. Fumaça saia de minha boca indicando que já era hora de começar a aquecer meu apartamento, apesar de não estar com o mínimo de frio.

Fechei a janela e vesti um casaco preto que estava jogado no sofá. Ia até a cozinha preparar um café, mas acabei decidindo sair e aproveitar o belo dia de inverno que estava lá fora.

Desci as escadas do prédio simples em que moro sem pressa. Aqui tem a opção de elevadores, mas prefiro caminhar, me ajuda a pensar e faz-me sentir mais confortável. Ainda não me acostumei a toda essa tecnologia.

Andava tranquilamente pelas ruas observando as pessoas animadas e apressadas com os preparativos do natal. Todas as casas e lojas estavam enfeitadas e coloridas, era realmente lindo de se ver, por isso todos amam essa época do ano.

Caminhava distraidamente quando avistei uma figura muito familiar sentada dentro de um bar. Aproximei-me do vidro para ter certeza de que estava vendo certo e um sorriso involuntário se formou em meus lábios ao ter a confirmação.

Entrei no pequeno bar que não estava muito no clima festivo do natal, parecia que estava aos pedaços e pronto para fechar as portas por falência. O que ela poderia estar fazendo em lugar como esse? E ainda nessa época do ano?

Bati um pouco de neve que havia em meu cabelo e fui em direção á ela.

- Capitão. – disse ela antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa e me olhou com um sorriso de canto, porém estava evidente que ela estava triste.

- Agente Romanoff. – cumprimentei – Posso? – indaguei apontando para o banco ao seu lado e ela assentiu – O que faz aqui? – perguntei me sentando.

- Vamos se dizer que não tenho espirito para épocas festivas em família. – respondeu observando o copo a sua frente.

- Não tem ninguém para comemorar? – perguntei apoiando os braços no balcão.

- Não, e já faz muito tempo que passo as festas em bares. – soltou um riso irônico dando um gole em sua bebida.

- Eu também não tenho ninguém para comemorar. – comentei suspirando tristemente.

- Então que tal uma bebida? – sugeriu ela me olhando.

- Não, obrigado. – neguei com a cabeça e ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

Ela bebeu todo o copo e depois pediu mais uma dose, fiquei preocupado com sua atitude, apesar de saber que de frágil ela não tinha nada. Na verdade Natasha tinha chamado muito a minha atenção desde que lutamos juntos contra Loki. Ela é corajosa, forte, independente, responsável e muito atraente, na verdade era a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi em minha vida.

Eu não gostava de vê-la bebendo daquela maneira, solitária e triste. Tínhamos muitas coisas em comum, inclusive esse fato de ser sozinho.

- Não quero ser atrevido, mas não poderia estar com o agente Barton? – perguntei torcendo para ela não me dar um soco.

- Somos apenas companheiros de trabalho Capitão. – riu ela dando um gole na bebida.

Suspirei aliviado ao ouvir aquilo. Na verdade eu só não me deixei levar por meus sentimentos por ela porque achava que ela tinha algum compromisso com o Gavião. Mas agora que sei que eles não têm nada além de amizade me sinto aliviado e pronto para por meus sentimentos em primeiro plano.

- Natasha, não quer passar o natal comigo esse ano? Se não se importar, é claro. Seria um imenso prazer pra mim. – perguntei lhe fitando com atenção.

Ela se virou parecendo confusa e ficou me encarando como se eu fosse algum tipo de código a ser decifrado.

- Quer passar o natal comigo? – indagou parecendo não acreditar.

- Quero, na verdade, quero muito. – respondi de prontidão e lhe dando um sorriso gentil.

Ela largou o copo no balcão e ficou encarando o nada por um tempo, depois soltou um riso e suas bochechas coraram.

- Você aceita? – perguntei torcendo por uma confirmação.

- Aceito. – respondeu sorrindo timidamente.

Quase me derreti com aquela expressão de timidez dela. Natasha ficava tão linda quando estava com vergonha! Uma cena inédita e inesquecível! Ela era perfeita.

Deixei dinheiro para pagar as bebidas dela no balcão e lhe ofereci meu braço para que ela viesse comigo. Ela o aceitou sorridente e seguimos para fora do bar.

- Você vai me ajudar a montar nosso primeiro natal. – falei enquanto andávamos.

- Eu não sou muito boa com preparativos de festa.

- Eu também não, mas daremos nosso melhor. – brinquei e ela deu uma risada gostosa.

Fomos juntos ao mercado e compramos tudo que era necessário para montar uma linda ceia de natal. Depois a fiz me ajudar com a decoração, compramos arvore, enfeites, luzes e tudo que um natal tem direito. E a melhor parte disso tudo é que nos divertimos muito e rimos muito juntos durante as compras. Parecíamos até um casal de verdade, o que pra mim era ótimo.

A véspera de natal seria no dia seguinte. Fomos para minha casa com as compras e começamos a arrumar a decoração. Deixamos todo meu apartamento colorido e cheio de luzes natalinas.

Depois que terminamos, Natasha foi embora e confirmou presença no dia seguinte para nossa primeira ceia de natal juntos.

Tratei de deixar meu apartamento brilhando e assim que acordei no dia seguinte comecei a arrumar cada detalhe e preparar a ceia. Tinha algumas habilidades na cozinha, principalmente pelo fato de estar morando sozinho nos últimos tempos. Preparei tudo com o máximo de cuidado e carinho, queria que tudo fosse perfeito.

Depois de arrumar a casa fui me arrumar. Vesti uma calça preta e uma camisa xadrez, não era nada de mais, mas me deixava com um ar elegante.

Quando a campainha tocou eu atendi quase que de imediato com um sorriso no rosto. Assim que vi Natasha meu queixo caiu. Ela estava ainda mais linda e usava um vestido vermelho curto. Tive que me conter para não babar igual um idiota na frente dela.

- Bem vinda Natasha! – saudei lhe convidando a entrar.

- Obrigada! – disse entrando e admirando nossa decoração.

- Por aqui, chegou bem na hora da ceia. – lhe guiei até a cozinha.

- Que lindo! Você fez tudo isso? – exclamou maravilhada com o banquete que preparei.

- É especialmente pra você. – sorri timidamente.

Nos sentamos e aproveitamos a ceia juntamente com uma conversa que logo se tornou animada e seguida de risadas gostosas. Ela elogiou minha comida e isso só me deixava ainda mais tímido.

Após terminarmos o banquete a levei até a minha varanda para vermos as luzes e as pessoas cantando nas ruas.

- Essa noite foi perfeita! – falei.

- Feliz natal Steve. – disse ela segurando minha mão.

- Feliz natal Natasha. – sorri acariciando sua mão.

- Essa noite foi perfeita pra mim também. Obrigada por isso.

- Pode ser assim todos os dias. – sugeri e ela me encarou confusa – Natasha, - me ajoelhei no chão – Namora comigo?

Ela me olhava de boca aberta e gaguejava uma resposta. Dei uma risada suave de sua reação e ela me acompanhou.

- Sim. – disse e eu a abracei fortemente, lhe tirando do chão.

Nos encaramos por uns segundos e então finalmente pude sentir o gosto delicioso de seus lábios. O beijo perfeito, na noite perfeita, no natal perfeito e com a mulher perfeita.


End file.
